1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid such as ink filled in a pressure chamber from an ejection orifice through use of an energy-generating element such as an electrothermal conversion element or a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general liquid ejection recording apparatus, ink is supplied to a liquid ejection head from an ink tank. The liquid ejection head ejects ink toward a recording medium. In the liquid ejection head, ink is filled in a pressure chamber through a supply port. The ink filled in the pressure chamber is ejected from an ejection orifice by an energy-generating element typified by an electrothermal conversion element or a piezoelectric element. After that, the ink is refilled in the pressure chamber through the supply port, that is, so-called refilling is performed.
In the above-mentioned liquid ejection head, as a technique for preventing a foreign matter from entering the pressure chamber, there is known a technique of forming two ink supply ports with respect to one ejection orifice, the two ink supply ports being smaller than the one ejection orifice (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-71502).
As for the phenomenon of having an adverse effect on ink ejection in the liquid ejection head, there is a phenomenon, a so-called cross talk, in which a pressure wave generated by the energy-generating element propagates to another pressure chamber, in addition to the phenomenon in which a foreign matter enters a pressure chamber. When an ink flow path is narrowed, the ink flow is suppressed by a viscosity resistance from a wall surface, and hence, the cross talk is alleviated. However, when the ink flow resistance increases, the refilling speed decreases, and hence, the ejection frequency of ink cannot be increased. More specifically, when an attempt is made so as to alleviate the cross talk, the throughput cannot be enhanced.